the Claws of El Gato Plata!
by ComicGhost
Summary: When Frida's big brother come to town, Manny and Frida discover that he's not all that he seems.
1. Teaser: A Mystery Visitor

**ComicGhost: Hi, it's me, ComicGhost!**

**Sailor Moon: And I'm Sailor Moon!**

**Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury!**

**Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars**

**Sailor Jupiter: I'm Sailor Jupiter!**

**Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus!**

**All but ComicGhost: And we are the Sailor Scouts!**

**ComicGhost: WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU COULD TALK?!?!**

**Sailor Scouts: (all whimper)**

**ComicGhost: Anyway, welcome to my seventh El Tigre story! Just a reminder, I own NONE of this, save for two new characters; Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equiha own El Tigre. Just thought I'd clear that up, so enjoy!**

_**The Outskirts of Miracle City**_

As the sun rose over the desert, the sound of a motorcycle filled the air. On the road, there came a lime green, three wheeled motorcycle, with a single passenger on it. Over his head, he wore a silver and black helmet, and on his body, he was wearing a gray "Fallout Boy" t-shirt, white shorts, and scarlet sneakers. As he headed towards Miracle City, he passed the sign welcoming people, which said "Welcome to Miracle City! Please stay, we need the tourism!".

"Wow,", thought the rider, "I think this place has actually gotten worse since the last time I was here."

Pulling into the city, the rider made his way to a storage pod, the rider took off his helmet, revealing a young man with sky blue hair and glasses, then took a set of keys out of his pocket, and began to search thru them.

"Okay, let's see: door to Frida's house, my house, my car, my other car, my room, my closet, bathroom, sauna, here we go!"

Unlocking the door to the pod, the young man began to unpack all his belongings, and pulled out an inflatable mattress. After setting up his temporary home, the young man then got back on his motorcycle and headed back into the city. Passing thru, he saw a variety of crimes taking place: carjacking, pick pocketing, shootouts between Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts, and putting plastic in the metal bins…all the stuff you'd expect from Miracle City.

"Shit. This place really HAS gotten worse. But I know Blood Lechuza is here…I can sense it."

And while the young man thought to himself, the eyes of the silver cat head amulet he wore on his neck began to glow a heavenly blue…


	2. Look Who's Back!

_**Elsewhere, in Manny Rivera's bedroom**_

"Dude!" shouted Frida, "Quit killing me!"

"Sorry, Freeds!", said Manny in a slightly mocking voice, "I can't help it if you're not any good at this game!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! This game just cheats, that's all!"

It had been a typical Saturday morning for Manny and Frida: they had just started playing video games, and Manny was beating Frida in all of them.

"Okay, now that that's outta the way, whattaya wanna do next?", asked Manny.

"Dunno. Watch TV?"

"Nah, nothing's on."

"Go to the comic store?"

"Nothing new 'til Wednesday."

"See a movie?"

"That sounds good. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, they're showing _Lethal Sword III _at the Miracle Multiplex. We can see that."

"Well, all right then, let's hit it."

And while Manny and Frida headed out, the young man from earlier was walking around, carrying a picture of Frida, and asking people if they had seen her.

"Excuse me, ma'am", he said as he approached an old lady, "But have you seen this girl?"

"Oh my, no", she replied sweetly, "But I know who she is. She's that girl what helps El Tigre fight off those nasty villains. Why, just last week, they stopped that nasty El Oso from going on another rampage."

"Well, thank you anyway, miss."

Deep in his thoughts, however, the young man thought to himself, "Damn, Frida's a superhero, too? I thought I was the only one in the family", while clutching his amulet in a tight fist, "Well, won't she get a surprise when she finds out."

Soon after as Manny and Frida had reached the movie theater, they heard two very familiar voices screaming at the top of their voices:

"THAT MOVIE SUCKED!"

"NO KIDDIN'!"

Out of the movie theater came none other then Zoe Aves and her cousin, Leonardo, but so made, their faces looked like they were covered in ketchup.

"I can't fuckin' believe this!" screamed Zoe, "that was worse then Pirates of the Caribbean and Napoleon Dynamite combined!"

"Hell yeah!" agreed Leonardo, "It didn't even follow the first two movies! Plus, where was the logic in it all? And what the fuck was up with the special effects? I want my money back!"

"I know one why of getting our money back, cousin."

"I think you read my mind, Zoesy."

Both smiling evilly, the cousins pressed there wristwatches, and in a fraction of a second it takes for a cheetah to kill a gazelle, Zoe and Leo stood in their Black Cuervo and Blood Lechuza uniforms. Then, flying upward, they unleashed their laser beam on the movie theater, destroying the walls, causing mass panic in the crowds, with people running around, screaming like maniacs and waving their arms in the air.

"I can't believe I left the army for this!" shouted one man.

"I'm losing control of my bowels!" shouted another man.

" I broke a nail!" shouted a woman.

"I can't believe it's not butter!" shouted another woman.

"Dude, when did Cuervo get back?" asked Frida, shocked at the return of her arch nemesis. Seriously Frida, where were you in the last story?

"I wasn't paying attention. Sorry."

Anyways, seeing all those people in danger was enough initiative for Manny and Frida to spin their belt buckles, transforming them into El Tigre and La Tigressa. Half a block away, the mysterious young man was continuing his search, when he saw smoke coming from the movie theater.

"Shit", he thought as he ran towards the fire, "my search for Frida'll have to wait; right now, I've got a job to handle". Spinning the tiger head on his amulet, the young man was soon engulfed in blue flames, and when the flames disappeared, the young man had transformed; his clothes had been replaced with a silver short sleeved body suit, with a silver face mask, white boots and gloves, and cat ears on his head. His hair, once blue as the sky, was now black as night, and his brown eyes had become as green as an emerald. Leaping onto a nearby lamppost, the young man did an acrobatic spin on the top, then leapt on the top of the building next to it, and dashed off. Back at the theater, Black Curevo and Blood Lechuza continued their rampage when they saw El Tigre and La Tigressa.

"Hey, Zoe, look!" shouted Blood Lechuza, "two little kitties seemed to have wandered our way."

"Well, Leo", replied Cuervo, "let's put 'em, out of their misery!"

Wait a minute, I thought you had this stalker like obsession with Manny! What the hell, now you wanna kill him?

"Fuck yeah! He broke my heart by kissing that blue haired tomboy!"

You know she did all the kissing, right?

"…It still hurt."

"Hey Cuervo!" yelled Frida, "Quit talking to the narrator, and surrender!"

"Make me, fatty!"

"…What did you just call me?!"

"Oh, what, your ass is so big, it blocks your ears?"

"Take that back!"

"No way, blue hair big butt!"

Now filled with an unstoppable rage, Frida leapt at Cuervo and began one of the biggest catfights in history. Sweet mother of God, you should've been there! Frida was biting Zoe on the head, then Zoe punched her in the abdomen, then Frida got pulled off a car bumper and just threw at at Zoe, who was all "Oh no you didn't!", then blasted Frida with this energy beam…sorry. Anyway, while the two were fighting, Blood Lechuza was about to attack Manny, when he saw a familiar sight headed towards him.

"Nah, it can't be", the villain thought to himself, "he couldn't have been crazy enough to follow me here."

"Dude, what's the hold up?" asked El Tigre, "You gonna attack or what?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Now, Manny Rivera, prepare to meet your…."

But before Blood Lechuza could finish his sentence, a silver clad figure just leapt on him, and made him fall to the ground.

"Blood Lechuza!" shouted the figure, "your fight is with ME, not a child!"

"Hey, I'm not a child!" protested Manny. No kiddin', dude. You've really grown a couple inches since the original series.

"You really think so?"

Really.

"Hey, a climatic fight's starting!" shouted the silver wearing figure.

Okay, don't have a conniption, dude. Recovering from the blow, Blood Lechuza picked himself up, and staggered towards his opponet.

"So it is you", he said, with sadistic glee. "El Gato Plata. My old sparing buddy."

"I'd never be friends with a sicko like you. You killed innocent people, you stole from the poor, you'll pay for what you've done."

"Like hell, I will!"

"Your funeral."

Running at Blood Lechuza, El Gato Plata leapt in the air, attempting a flying kick. But Blood Lechuza grabbed him by the ankle, and slammed him into the ground.

"There is absolutely nothing I like better than kicking your sorry ass all day long!"

"Sorry, but you'll not get that privilege!"

Kicking Blood Lechzua in the cheek, El Gato Plata flipped back up, then punched Blood Lechuza in the stomach. Reeling from the punch, Blood Lechuza fired a laser from his gauntlet, only to see El Gato Plata dodge it, land behind him, and grab both of his arms, painfully twisting them to point where it seemed they would be ripped off.

"Had enough, Aves?"

"Go..to..hell!"

Releasing a small blade from his right gauntlet, Blood Lechuza stabbed his opponent under his right rib. Clutching the stab area in pain, El Gato Plata fell to the gound, releasing Aves in the process.

"Aw, did I hurt the widdwe kitty? Well, knowing how fast you heal, I'd better make this quick; do prefer death by laser or death by flamethrower?"

"Hey Owl head!"

Turining around, Blood Lechuza saw El Tigre come running towards him and punch him right in the family jewels. While Blood Lechuza was on the ground, squirming in pain, El Tigre checked on his new ally.

"Dude, you all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay in ten seconds."

"Well, thanks for the assist, man. I'm…"

"I already know who you are. You're El Tigre, former half hero/half villain, now full fledged hero."

"…Okay, creepy how you know that. Now who're you?"

"Name's El Gato Plata; the Silver Cat. I'm from the west coast. I came here looking for this piece of shit when he fled town."

"Wait, you know him?"

"Hell yeah I do. He's the closest thing I got to an archenemy, and I've been foiling his plans for months now."

But, whilst Manny and his new friend talked amongst themselves, Blood Lechuza managed to crawl away, but before he left, he yelled "Hey, Zoe! Let's get outta here!"

Black Cuervo, who was now covered in bruises, cuts, a black eye, and was missing a tooth, heard her cousin and said "But I'm not done kicking this blue haired bitch's fat ass!"

"You are now!"

"Fine."

"Hey, where d'ya think you're goin'?" asked Frida, who suffered the same amount of injuries as her arch nemesis, minus the missing tooth, "I'm not done laying the hurt on you!"

"Look, can we continue this later? Some guy in a silver cat costume just beat my cousin up, and he may need to recover."

"All right, but we'll continue this later on in the story!"

"Count on it, Pillsbury!"

After flying over to where her cousin was laying and snatching him by the shoulders, Black Cuervo zoomed off into the sky, then asked her cousin, "So who was that guy?"

"Just a pain in my ass", replied Blood Lechuza, "a real BIG pain."

Back at the movie theater, Frida had just noticed the mystery super hero that Manny was talking to.

"Dude," Frida asked, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, Frida, I didn't see you", replied Manny. "This is El Gato Plata. He's a superhero like us."

"Oh, I already know your friend here, Manny." said El Gato Plata in a sly tone.

"Huh?"

"I see you still haven't cut down on those churros, huh, Shorty?"

Upon hearing that nickname, Frida went into shock, and felt her mouth go dry, as she asked "Alex? Is that…you?"

"Frida" asked a confused Manny, "Who's Alex?"

"I am." replied El Gato Plata. To show his true identity, El Gato Plata removed his necklace, and in a flash of blue fire, was transformed into the mystery young man from earlier in the story. The minute Manny saw the color of his hair, he also went into shock, to the point where he almost lost control of his bladder

Manny: "HEY!"

Don't get mad at me, dude.

"Dude! You got the same hair color as Frida! How is that possible?!"

"Well why wouldn't I?" asked Alex, "I am her brother."

_**DUM DUM DUM!**_

_**WHO is Alex?**_

_**HOW long has Frida had a brother?**_

_**WILL Fanboy and Chum Chum be as good as I hope it too be?**_

_**WHY did Nickelodeon cancel this great show and yet let Spongebob stay on?**_

_**WHY am I asking you all these **__**questions ?**_

_**All these questions will be answered in the next chapter…If I don't forget! Now beat it.**_


	3. The Origin of El Gato Plata

"You have a brother?!" Manny asked Frida in a panicky voice.

"Half-brother, actually", replied Frida., "but yeah, he's only about five years older than the both of us."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't think it was that important. Sorry."

"So, Shorty, how've things been since I last saw you?", asked Alex, not bothering to hide a sarcastic smirk on face as he asked.

"I told you not to call me that! Besides, I'm a lot taller since the last time you saw me."

"Yeah, and your rear's gotten bigger too. I told you those churros would betray you one day."

"Hey, the size of my butt is none of your concern! And anyway, what're you doing here? I thought you were living in Venice."

"I was, but I came here to track down Blood Lechuza. And now I have a question: when did you get super powers?"

"About three fanfics ago. When did you get yours ?"

"Well, it's a long story. Can we talk about at your house, where there's not so much…carnage?"

"Uhhhhh, sure. Hey ComicGhost!"

What?

"Can you get us to my house?"

Sure. (ComicGhost's hand come down from the sky, and pulls the movie theater away, revealing Frida's house.)

"Thank you."

No prob. And so, the three young people walked into Frida's house.

"Mom?" called Frida, "Dad?"

"Hey, Frida", said Manny, passing a note he found on the table to Frida, "look at this."

Looking at the note, Frida read: "Dear Frida, If you're wondering where we are we're at the hospital. Your dad shoved his Legos up his nose…again. Don't know when we'll be back. You can sleep in our bed if we're not back by midnight. Sincerely Mom."

"Dude, there is something seriously wrong with your dad."

"No kidding. I think the loss of his eye may have something to do with it. So Alex, when exactly did you get your powers?"

"Well", replied Frida's brother, "it all started about three months ago…"

**FLASHBACK!**

"_You see, Venice has a pretty large criminal population, although nowhere near as large this towns'. and one of the big crime lords running it was Michelangelo Aves, Voltura's older brother. He and his rotten son Leo were ruining the lives of the normal people living there. And worse, even the cops were in on it! I was so filled with anger about the whole thing that I wished I could something. One day, while I was in the attic, I stumbled across this small blue box. Curious, I opened it, and saw the very necklace I wear today. Placing it on, I suddenly found myself covered in blue flames. Oddly enough, I wasn't burned by the flames; in fact the flames were as cold as ice. When the flames cleared, I found myself clad in a silver and white costume . I also found myself filled with incredible energy, and soon after, learned that the amulet gave me superpowers! I could lift a minivan with ease, run at incredible speed, had senses only an animal could posses, and had amazing healing powers! I later did some research on the amulet, and discovered it was a family heirloom, passed down since the time of Mayans, and what's more, only a descendant of Mayans could wield it's awesome power. So, I took the name El Gato Plata, the Silver Cat, and began to wage my own war on crime. But, being a superhero came with a price; my girlfriend said she couldn't stand seeing me risk my life night after night, and left me. I still haven't recovered from that. Just a week ago, I thought I finally had the Aves right where I wanted them. I busted into their penthouse, only to find a note from Mikey himself, saying that Leo had left for this exact city. And so, I came here to finally defeat Leonardo Aves once and for all, no matter what the cost."_

**END FLASHBACK! **

Wait a minute, I think I've heard this origin somewhere before…

"Uhhhhh, no you haven't!"

Yeah, I think I have.

"No you haven't!"

I'm pretty sure I have…

"So, where are you staying?" Frida asked her brother, thereby interrupting our conversation.

"Well, all my stuff is currently in storage, but I have a house of my own in this city. Once I let Dad know I'm here, I'll try to get him to help with moving my stuff in."

"Hey, I've got a question, too, Alex," said Manny.

"Shoot, kiddo."

"Do you know about anyone called El Arana?"

"Who?"

"El Arana. He's some kind of crime lord, and head of a worldwide crime syndicate. He also has this mondo weird obsession with me, and has already sent three henchmen after me."

"I think I've heard the name somewhere before. I once heard Aves mention it, and just the sound of it made him sweat bullets."

"Yeah, I've been told that this guy is so brutal, he made Sartana afraid."

I got it! Your origin is just like the Hector Ayala version of the White Tiger!

"Who?"

He's a little known comic character who was later made into a supporting character in the Spider-Man comics. Noy Gatot, you have to start reading classic comics.

Frida: Noy Ga-what?

Noy Gatot. It's a phrase from _Pirates of Dark Water_.

Manny: What's _Pirates of Dark Water_?

…You two are shitting me, right? You don't know what _Pirates of Dark Water _is?

Frida: Is it like _Pirates of the Caribbean_?

(Gasp!) Don't you ever compare that filth to _Pirates of Dark Water_!_ Pirates of Dark Water _actually makes sense, and lacks plot holes!

Manny: Okay, we're sorry!

Next you'll tell me you don't know what _SWAT Kats _or _the Centurions _are.

Manny: What are they?

OH, COME ON!

Frida: Seriously, what are these shows you keep mentioning?

Didn't you kids ever watch Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, or Disney Channel when you were younger?!

Frida: No, we had lives.

Manny: Yeah, and besides we were only on Nick for two freakin' years before getting killed by Spongebob!

That's no excuse!

Manny: Yes, it is.

Alright, but don't tell me you have no clue what _Big Wolf on Campus _was.

Manny and Frida: What is it?

OKAY, THIS CHAPTER IS OFFICALLY OVER! GOODNIGHT!


	4. the Origin of Blood Lechuza

_**The Flock's base/home**_

Things were quiet at the…

"How could he have found me?! HOW?!"

Okay, let me rephrase that; things were NOT quiet at the Aves household. As soon as Cuervo and Lechuza got home, the latter went straight to his room, and spent the last six hours in there.

"Keep it down, Leo, I'm trying to watch _Angel_!", shouted Voltura.

"Screw you, Aunt Carm! And _Angel _sucks! _Forever Knight _is way better!"

"Just another night in the Aves house", Zoe thought as she read her copy of _New Moon_. "It's days like this I wish Dad had custody of me, instead of that immature brat, Mom."

"You take that back!"

"No way! At least Nick Knight isn't some girly pretty boy who was spun off from Buffy!"

"Angel is not girly! He's not, he's not, he's not!"

"Oh, throwing a tantrum, that's real mature."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

"YOU shut up, you psychotic bitch! I'm busy! Oh, and Poison Ivy called, she wants her colors back!"

Hey, don't insult my favorite Batman villain like that!

"Shut up, nerd!"

Oh, you are so getting a Jason Todd after this…anyways, slamming the door to his room, Blood Lechuza sat down at his desk, and put his head down.

"Dammit", he thought angrily, "Why did he have to come here, of all places?! I thought that if I moved here, I would be free of him."

As he wallowed in his anger, Leo Aves thought of the chain of events that led him to become his villainous alter ego…

_**Venice, California, Five months ago**_

In a seemingly normal warehouse , Leonardo Aves sat in his private office, listening to a Fallout Boy CD, when one of his henchmen walked in.

"Uh, Mr. Aves?", asked the worker.

"Yes, Otto?"

"We're all set to deliver them firearms to the gangs. We jus' need yer say so to ship 'em out."

"Go ahead. Oh, and Otto?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind to send El Arana a thank you letter for supplying those firearms, would you? It's just in case I forget."

"Well, that's something we all wanted ta talk ta ya about, sir. Is it smart ta do bidness wit' that guy? I heard stories about 'im."

"Oh, like that story about him killing a large number of men, or that he's so dangerous that even Sartana of the Dead feared him? THOSE stories?"

"Yeah, there the ones."

"Otto, Otto, Otto. We can't let something like silly little myths ruin possible business deals. And even if some of those stories were true, why would the most powerful crime boss in the world want to kill his business partners? It's not like he sees everyone as expendable."

"But, boss…"

"No, "buts", Otto, or your's will be out of a job. Now get back to the shipping bay, and give everyone the okay to leave."

"Alright boss, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

Heading to the shipping bay, Otto suddenly heard a creak coming from the ceiling. Turning skyward, he saw nothing, and thought to himself, "Musta been a rat'r somethin'. The bosses really gotta hire an exterminator." But as Otto was lost in his thoughts, he was suddenly grabbed from behind, and thrown into a nearby pile of crates. Before he could react, he was suddenly pounced on by a shadowy figure.

"Hello, Otto", the figure said. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"H-How'd ya find us?"

"I have my sources. Now, where can I find your boss, Leonardo Aves?"

"I ain't talkin', ya mutant Hello Kitty!"

"Come on now, Otto. You know you haven't a chance against me. Remember the last time we fought?"

"Yeah, an' I still got the scars. But I still ain't talkin'!"

Without even thinking, the hulking Otto lifted one arm, and threw a fist at his opponent…only for El Gato Plata to catch it with one hand, and begin to crush it, causing Otto to scream in pain.

"Now will you talk? Or do I have to put your hand in a cast?"

"I'll talk, I'LL TALK! HE'S IN THE OFFICE OVER THERE! JUST PLEASE LET MY HAND GO!!!"

After leaving Otto withering in pain, El Gat Plata dashed over to the small room, and crashed thru one of the windows.

"Kinda over dramatic, don't you think?" asked an unsurprised Leonardo Aves.

"I'm here to put a stop to you, Aves. Too many people have died because of the drugs and weapons you supply."

"Hey, what's business without a little risks?"

"Risks? RISKS?! You talk like they're lives have no meaning!"

"Which they don't."

"You sociopath bastard. I oughta just rip your throat out and watch you die."

"Oh, come now, aren't you in enough trouble already? I mean, first off, you're a vigilante, and the police and DA all want a piece of you. Second, in case you're short on memory, my old man has a hit on you, and all the assassins and mercs out there are looking for you. So if you want a third thing added to your list, I'd suggest you leave."

"Not before I kick your arrogant ass first!"

Leaping at Leo like a wild animal, El Gato Plata made the first move by roundhouse kicking him in the chest. Leo reacted by pulling out a rifle hidden under his desk, and started firing like a maniac. Dodging all the bullets in the blink of an eye, El Gato Plata grabbed the rifle and broke it into.

"You broke my gun!" screamed Leo.

Then El Gato Plata punched his opponent in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"And now I broke your face. _Buenos Noches_, jerk wad."

And as the silver clad vigilante left, and the sound of police sirens filled the air, Leo Aves picked himself up off the floor and thought angrily, "I'll get you for this, you freak. I swear it!"

After spending the night in a prison, Leo was bailed out by his father the following morning. On the way home in the limo, Michelangelo Aves asked his son, "So what exactly happened last night, son?"

"What do you think happened, Dad? That freak, El Gato Plata happened! He totally ruined our deal!"

"So?"

"What do you mean so?! If it weren't for him, we'd be even more loaded than we already are!"

"Well, Leo, all I can say is that next time, prepare for something like that. And if he does ruin another deal, don't come whining to me."

"…Yes, sir."

And so, for the next few weeks, Leo stayed in his room, working on a top secret project, designing a familiar uniform and wings. On the fourth week, he was all finished, and showed off his new suit to his father.

"Leo, what in God's name is this thing?" asked the elder Aves.

"Like it, Dad? I built it just for fighting that Tokyo Mew Mew reject."

"Uh-huh. But what does it do?"

"I'm glad you asked. The gauntlets amplify my strength to superhuman levels, and come equipped with built in lasers, flame throwers, and a bunch of other cool weapons. The wings are retractable, and allow me to fly at mach two velocities, and the helmet's eye grant me night vision and three sixty vision. Neat, huh?"

"…Indeed. So you decided to follow your grandmother and aunt's footsteps huh?"

"Kinda. But I also took your advice, and decided to prepare for the next attack by our foe. Next time he and I face off, he won't be so lucky…"

_**Present Time**_

"Yeah, I wish it were that simple", Leo thought as he got out of his uniform. "Even as Blood Lechuza, I couldn't beat him. After five defeats, I just couldn't take anymore ass whooping, and just decided to leave the state. But somehow he found me, and it's happening all over again. But this time, I have back up, and when we fight again, I'll be the winner! Oh, yes…"

But just as he took off his right gauntlet, Leo's cell phone rang. Activating it, Leo put it to his ear, and said "Hello?"

"Hello, Leo. It's me."

"…El Arana. How, may I ask, did you get my phone number."

"I have my ways. So, I hear you're in Miracle City."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I thought I could just ask an old friend to do an assignment for me."

"Ha! You just want me to do your dirty work!"

"Exactly."

"Fine, but I expect something out of this."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Half a million dollars."

"WHAT?! You greedy little…"

"Temper, temper, El Arana…or I may be compelled to tell people who you really are…"

"All right, it's a deal."

"Now, what do you want me to do for you?"

**Hey, everyone, sorry for being so late! I was working on a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic, and time just slipped away. **

**Mew Zoey (Ichigo): Yeah, sorry, nya!**

**ComicGhost: What are you apologizing for?**

**Mew Zoey: Well, you were working a TMM fanfic…**

**ComicGhost: Yeah, but you don't have to apologize for that. That was my fault.**

**Mew Zoey: Okay! By the way, what is Big Wolf on Campus? It sounds like something Renee would like.**

**ComicGhost: GET OUT!**


	5. Back at the Suarez house

_**The Suarez House, a few hours later**_

As Alex showered off, Manny and Frida were sitting in Frida's room, watching TV.

"So when are you gonna tell Dad about all this?" asked Frida.

"Never, I hope." replied Alex from across the hall. "I don't want him freaking out over this. From what I hear, he already worries about you with your superhero activities. And don't you tell him either, got it?"

"Why?"

"Because if I decide I do want to tell him, I want to do it myself. Besides, you have a tendency to be a little loud."

"I do not!"

"Oh? Then who shattered all the widows at your school last month when they hit a high note?"

"…They told you about that, huh?"

"Oh, yeah."

Just then, Frida's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Frida? It's Mom."_

"Oh, hi! Where are you guys?"

"_Well, I had to drop your father off at the police station after the doctor pulled the legos out of his nose, and I decided to get some dinner at Little Ceaser's."_

"Yay! Oh, by the way, I have a surprise for you and Dad!"

"_Oh?" _

"Yeah! See, Alex is in town…"

"_Wait, your brother? Why's he in town?"_

"Uhhhhhh, he just wanted to spend a few days here, and do some catching up."

"Good call", whispered Manny.

"Thanks, dude", replied Frida.

"_Oh. Well, tell him I said hi."_

"Oh, I'll be sure to. See you in awhile then."

After Frida hung up, she sighed and asked Alex, who was passing by with a towel around his waist, and drying his hair, "So, after you defeat Blood Lechuza, what're you doing afterwards?"

"You know, I have no idea", replied Alex. "I was thinking about going back to Venice, if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh. Well, I was thinking, maybe, you could stay here for awhile."

"Probably not gonna happen. See, I've got school in a few months, and I really don't see myself continuing this whole superhero gig, but thanks for the offer."

"(sigh), You're welcome."

As Alex walked away, Frida suddenly got a depressed look on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Manny.

"What's wrong, Freeds?" asked Manny. "You look worse than when you lost the Haruhi Suzumiya look-a-like contest."

"It's nothing, dude."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

Are you reallllllyyyy sure? Because like he said, you look worse than I sat thru _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl._

"What's so bad about that?"

EVERYTHING about that movie and the sequels was bad! So there's no telling how bad part four will be!

"Okay we get it, you hate the whole franchise!"

And don't you forget it, little lady! So, yeah, elsewhere in the house, Alex sat in the guest room, having just finished getting redressed, and sitting on the guest bed, looking up at the ceiling in with the same look on his face that Frida had.

"Skye", he thought to himself as he laid himself down on the bed. "Maybe you were right to break up with me, Skye. Maybe my war with the Aves family was consuming my life."

Pulling out his wallet, Alex got out a picture of himself with a young woman with a black Akiza Izinski hairstyle, sans those giant bangs she usually has, wearing lime green tank top, electric blue short shorts, and silver bracelets. They were both holding each other, and were smiling.

"Dammit. If I had known the price of being a superhero, I would never put on this damn amulet, and we wouldn't have broken up."

Meanwhile in Frida's room, Manny and Frida were having a discussion about Alex.

"Frida, why don't you just tell him how you feel about him up and leaving?" asked Manny.

"Because I'm afraid how he'll react. I mean, he has his own life to live, and I just can't force him to stay a superhero."

"Why not? That's what my dad did to me."

Yeah, but your dad was also manipulative and had an insane obsession with making sure you followed all his crazy beliefs.

"Oh, right."

"Also, I don't think he'd stand a chance in Miracle City. I mean, look at the villains we have: Fog, Toyboy, Golden Eagle Twins, the Flock of Fury, El Oso. He'd have to Brian Boitano to take them all on."

"Don't you mean Superman?"

"No, I really mean Brian Boitano."

"That was just a song from _South Park_. Brian Boitano doesn't actually have superpowers."

Yeah, it's not like he's Mighty Max.

Frida: "Who?"

DO! NOT! EVEN! START! WITH! ME!

Frida: Sorry.

Anyways, while Manny and Frida were talking, a small, metal egg flew in thru Frida's bedroom window.

"What is that thing?" asked Manny.

"No idea." said Frida. "But it kinda looks like that bomb from that time the Flock and your family got into that fight. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. You caused a satellite dish to fall on 'em, and right when one of their egg bombs fell out of Lady Gobbler's pocket, and they were all, 'oh no, a giant satellite dish's is gonna fall on us!'."

"Hahaha, yeah! Man, those were good times!"

But while the two were talking about old times, a thick purple mist came out of the egg, and covered the room. Suddenly, Manny and Frida began to feel drowsy all of a sudden, and hit the floor. And while they were sleeping, a familiar winged figure grabbed Frida from behind, and flew off into the sky.

**ComicGhost: All right, four chapters down, two to go!**

**Frida: Yeah! But seriously, what is **_**Mighty Max**_**?**

**ComicGhost: Frida.**

**Frida: Yes?**

**Comic Ghost (right eye gets the Code Geass symbol): **_**You should go beat up your dad.**_

**Frida: All of a sudden, I feel like beating up my dad.**

**ComicGhost: **_**Then later, maybe burn all the copies of **_**Battle for the Cowl **_**that exist.**_

**Frida: And I will burn all the copies of the worst Batman miniseries ever.**

**ComicGhost: Good girl.**


	6. the Sixth Chapter

" I can't believe it! You brought HER here?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who came up with this plan, El Arana did! If you have any complaints, take 'em up with him…if you have the guts."

"Err, no, I…I'm good."

As Frida slowly woke up, she placed her hand on the side of her head. The voices she heard were loud, like the thunder on a rainy night. And although her vision was blurry, she could make out the figures of the Flock of Fury.

"_Dios mio_, will the two of you shut up?" yelled Lady Gobbler. "Besides, who are we to question the great and powerful El Arana?"

"Oh, give it a rest, ma!" said Voltura. "I mean, for all we know, there probably is no El Arana! He could just be a myth criminals tell each other to get a scare!"

"Oh?" asked Blood Lechuza. "Then who killed all those heroes in Chicago by luring them to a false convention? I mean, the jerks like La Flama Dama and Gordo Gordo didn't kill themselves."

"Well, that may be true, but I still don't believe he exists! I mean, come on, a crime boss so powerful, he has agents all over the world? Puh-lease!"

"Yeah, keep thinking that. But when you get shot in the skull by one of his assassins, I won't feel the least bit sorry."

"…I see. My brother's raised well, hasn't he? So much so, that even the death of a family member wouldn't affect you."

"Meh."

"Ohhhhhhh, my head…."groaned Frida. Finally waking up, the blue haired tomboy noticed her arms and legs felt oddly tight. Looking at where she was sitting, Frida saw metal clamps on her arms and legs, and a large metal belt on her waist.

"Well well, it seems out guest has finally awoken. Have a nice nap, deary?"

"What the hell's goin' on? Why am I in this dump?"

"Hey!" yelled Black Cuervo.

"Pipe down, Cuervo. You're here because a mutual friend of ours told me to bring you here to test your little boyfriend."

"Hey, Manny ain't my boyfriend! And who're you talkin' about? I don't have friends I share with you creeps!"

"Or so you think. Anyway, until the Tiger shows up, your ass is mine, and I can do whatever the hell I wanna do to you."

"Hey, what about us?" asked Voltura.

"El Arana said that only I was to watch her. The rest of you can go do whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So go listen a Michael Bolton CD, or watch _Smallville, _or whatever, I don't care. I have special plans for little miss blue hair here. Special, indeed."

"Well, I don't have any plans", said Voltura, "guess I'll just go to the movies."

"Si, there's nothing on tonight, anyway", said Lady Gobbler.

"You two can do whatever, I'm staying here!" said Cuervo.

"Is this still about the whole El Tigre/Frida kissing thing?" asked Voltura. "I thought your three months out of the city was just to get over that."

"I'm still pissed about it! That cat eared bastard broke my heart one too many times! Now I want his heart impaled on a sharp metal pike, which will adorn my room, and forever remind me of my final victory over Manny Rivera!"

"….Okay. You kids have fun!"

Wait a minute, she just said one of the most gruesome things anyone can say, and you're just walking away? What the hell kind of parent are you?!

"Hey, I lost my feminine figure after she was born! She can blow up a school for all I care!"

Right, she's the cause of your lost looks, and not, you know, Hostess products.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

Whiney bitch. So, after Voltura and Lady Gobbler left, Blood Lechuza wheeled the captive Frida into a nearby room.

"So, Miss Suarez, tell me, do you like churros?" asked Blood Lechuza.

"Oh, yeah!" said Frida. "They're my one and only reason for living!"

"Well then…"

Flicking on the light switch, Blood Lechuza revealed a room completely filled with churros. Churros, as far as the eye can see, enough to feed a small village for a lifetime (thirty seconds for Frida)!

"…have all the churros in this room!"

Turning the chair around, Blood Lechuza then went back, and came out with a forklift, with over fourteen churros on two metal poles, and began to force feed Frida two churros at a time, while Black Cuervo stood in the doorway, with a slightly psychotic smile on her face.

"Have fun, fatty", she mused as she watched with sadistic glee.

_**The Suarez House**_

Right after Manny at waken up from the sleeping gas, Alex had already called the police, and in no time at all, they were at the house.

"So, you have no idea where my little girl is, do you?" Chief Suarez asked Manny, hoping to find a way to blame the kid for this whole thing.

" I told you, I have no idea where she is!" Manny said, "And how am I responsible for any of this? I don't use any high tech gadgets!"

"Look, Dad, I know who did this", said Alex, "It was that new guy in the Flock of Fury, Blood Lechuza. I saw him carry off Frida."

"Hey, don't side with this troublemaker! I know him all too well! For all I know, he could be making you say this with some evil mind control powers or something!"

Mind control? Are you fucking kidding me? He's not the Martian Manhunter, for god's sake.

"Well he could have them!"

No, he doesn't. Right now, you're sounding like an even bigger idiot than usual.

"I'm telling my wife on you!"

"Dad, don't argue with the narrator. You'll just end up losing."

"Sorry. It's just that when your sisters were sent away last month, I've been afraid that something like this would happen to Frida."

"Hey, don't worry. Manny and I will find her and get her back. This is I swear!"

"…You and Rivera?"

To answer his confused father's question, Alex clutched his amulet, and transformed into El Gato Plata right then and there.

"Alex? What in god's name…?"

"It's a long story, Dad, but right now, I've got a sister to save. You coming, Manny?"

"Do you have to ask?" Manny said before spinning his belt buckle.

"Hey, Chief Suarez, if I don't make it back alive, tell my mom I love her."

"Eh, whatever. Just make sure Frida isn't harmed!"

"…Okay."

And out the window Manny and Alex dashed, headed for the Aves tower! Speaking of which back in the…uh, you sure you want to know what happened to Frida?

People reading this: YES!

Okay, but it ain't pretty. After being force fed over two hundred and fifty churros, Frida had turned into a much larger version of herself. She was now so fat, she looked like she was about ready to burst out of her chair.

"I don't get it!" yelled Blood Lechuza, "the supermodels I tested this on went crazy after ninety nine churros!"

"Well, it should have been obvious that this would happen!" yelled Black Cuervo. "She eat churros by the truckload day after day that it's a wonder how she's still alive!"

"Hey, are we done?" asked the bloated Frida, her second chin slightly jiggling as she spoke, "I'm only half full!"

BL and BC: "SHUT UP, YOU!"

Just then, the intruder alarm went off, and the video monitor turned on, revealing El Tigre and El Gato Plata lurking thru the halls of the building.

"Well, whadaya know?" Blood Lechuza said, "Like moths to the flame. Come on, Cuervo…we've got some scores to settle."

"What about this fat sack of cellulite?"

"Eh, leave her. It's not like she's going anywhere."

And so, the two youngest members of the Flock of Fury headed off, ready to face their respective foes in battle, while Frida, bursting free of her chair, waddled toward the remaining churros.

"Thank you Jesus!" she said as she dove into a mountain of the stuff

**Hey, again! Sorry for being late again, it's just that I've still been working on that other 'fic. But hey, only two chapters left for this one!**


	7. the Chapter Before the Last One

**Hi, peoples! Sorry for the wait; the TMM fanfic and what not! So let's continue shall we?**

"Man, this place is like a labyrinth", thought Alex as he and Manny walked through the halls of the Flock's headquarters, then said "You sure you know where you're going?"

"Positive. I've been here twice before."

"Twice?"

"The first was when I tricked Cuervo into thinking we were dating, which I might add ended badly for me, the second was when I had to get this youth sucking device from the Flock."

"You tricked her into thinking you were dating her? But that's…"

"I know, villainous. But I was a different person then; my father and grandfather's manipulations impaired my judgment, and I honestly thought that my father would approve of it."

"…Okay, your family is really, really messed up!"

"You think?"

Hey, guys, as much as I'd like to talk about Manny's screwed up father and grandfather, who I killed off by the way, we have a story to do.

Manny and Alex: "Sorry."

Coming upon a large metal door, El Tigre and El Gato Plata thought "Hey, they might be holding Frida in here, let's check it out!"

"Dude stay out of our heads", said Manny.

Fine. Opening the door, the two superheroes looked around, and saw nothing but pictures of Angel from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

"Must be Voltura's secret love shrine", said Manny.

"That poor, pathetic woman", replied Alex.

"Yeah, I admit, my aunt is kind of a disappointment…"

With superhuman reflexes, El Tigre and El Gato Plata turned around to see Blood Lechuza and Black Cuervo standing behind them, their laser cannons armed and ready to fire.

"…but she has one hell of a lair. Hands up. Now."

Doing as the bird themed villain told them, the two cat themed superheroes raised their hand in the air, while Blood Lechuza walked over to them.

"Man, I can NOT begin to describe how many times I've dreamed of this moment. Now all I need is the classic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme playing, a plate of mozzarella sticks, a throne made of solid platinum and Jessica Simpson beside me, and it really will be a dream come true."

"Yeah, yeah", said El Gato Plata, "so do you have planned for us?"

"Oh, we're just gonna blast you, that's all. Nothing as flamboyant as other villains might do, but hey, it's simpler than a pool filled with laser mounted sharks."

"So, you're just blasting us to save a few dollars?"

"Basically."

Before Blood Lechuza could even blink, El Gato Plata roundhouse kicked him across the face, sending him flying to the ground.

"You really should have had some kind of death trap planned for us. That way you could have avoided that kick."

"Shut up and burn!"

Now really pissed off, Blood Lechuza pulled out his gauntlet's flamethrower, and sent a raging torrent of flame at his archenemy, while Manny and Zoey watched…and then Zoey launched herself at Manny, ready to kill him.

"Hey, what gives, Cuervo? You're usually not this aggressive!"

"Oh, I think you know why, Rivera! You know the cause for all this is that blue haired tomboy whore!"

"How is Frida involved with this?!"

"Don't play stupid! You remember four months ago, when the villains took over the city while you and your family were stripped of your items!"

"What, that kiss? Hey, I didn't do that willingly! Frida forced that on me! Her mouth basically raped mine!"

"I don't care!"

Now really ready to kill El Tigre, Cuervo sprouted a large black blade from her gauntlet, ready to do what she swore she'd do in the last chapter.

"Wait, what'd she swear to do?"

Oh, she just said she'd ripped your heart out from your body, impale in a metal pike, and put it in her room as a trophy.

"…WHAT?!"

Yeah, if I were you, I'd start fighting back. Heeding my advice, El Tigre dodged Cuervo's blade, grabbed her by the wrist, and judo flipped her to the ground. But Cuervo then blasted El Tigre with a laser, then kicked him to the ground.

"And to think, I actually loved you at one point", said Cuervo as she raised her blade in the air, "I think I'll also add your head as a trophy. That way I'll look at your face everyday as a reminder of my victory."

But before Cuervo could do the deed, El Tigre kicked her in the abdomen, then knocked her out with a well placed punch to the face.

"Crazy bitch", he muttered to himself as he went to look for Frida. Meanwhile, El Gato Plata and Blood Lechuza continued their one on one battle. But as the fought, Blood Lechuza grabbed his opponent by the shoulders and slammed into a wall.

"Man, this is too frickin' easy!" he said arrogantly as he stared into his old foe's face, "Wait'll I tell Dad about how I finally killed you after the hell you put me and him thru! He'll have a field day!"

"You sociopath…"

"Eh, sticks and stones, my good man! I guess this is like nature, with the owl always killing and eating the cat!"

"Yeah, but there's one difference."

"Oh? And that is?"

"The owl here is an arrogant chatterbox who lets his eyes off his pray!"

And in one swoop, El Gato Plata puched Blood Lechuza in the nose, busting it wide open, causing the blood to fall out like Niagara Falls!

"AHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU BASATRD!"

"Oh, it's gonna get worse from here on in!"

Grabbing a nearby table, El Gato Plata rammed it over Blood Lechuza's back, then grabbed him by the jet back, and slammed his head into a wall.

"Now, unless you want this to continue, tell me where Frida Suarez is?"

"…Last room down the hall, you can't miss it."

"Hey, Manny, I found out where Frida is, come on!"

But before El Gato Plata left, Blood Lechuza asked "Hey, why's that kid so damn special to you? It's not like you know her or anything."

"…Because she's my little sister."

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"Are you sure she's here?" asked Manny.

"Well, if Blood Lechuza's lying, I'll just have to kick his ass harder", replied El Gato Plata.

Yeah, guys are you sure you want to get Frida right now? Why not come back in, I don't know, three weeks?

"Oh, come on, it can't be THAT bad!"

Eh, suit yourselves, but don't blame me for what you see. Opening the door, El Tigre and El Gato Plata were shocked at what they saw: Frida, now twice the size she was in the last chapter, had eaten hall of the churros in the churro filled room she was being held prisoner in!

"Hey guys!" said Frida, oblivious to what had happened to her, "Want one? They're free!"

"…Maybe we should have listened to the narrator", said El Tigre.

"No arguments here", said El Gato Plata.

Just then, the computer monitor in the torture room came on, and on the monitor was a large picture of a red spider. When the picture vanished, there sat in a leather seat a man whose face was covered in shadows wearing a black suit with a red web pattern and a gold spider ring on his hand.

"So, you must be Manny Rivera, alias El Tigre", said the man.

"I am", responded Manny, "and you?"

"I go by many names, but my favorite is…El Arana."

"…You're El Arana?"

"Well, I'm certainly not the Octopus, now am I? I called expecting to hear from Blood Lechuza, but I see you've defeated him already. Congratulations, you've passed my test."

"Test? This was all a test?! You risked my best friend's life to test me?! What kind of sicko are you?"

"You call me sick? Then, if brilliance is a disease, then I must be sick. And don't let your guard down, Rivera: there will be more tests in the future. I swear it."

After those cryptic words, the screen faded to black, and all three heroes stood there shocked at what had happened.

"So that was El Arana huh?" asked El Gato Plata. "That guy makes Sartana look like the Pillsbury Doughboy."

"No kidding", said Frida, "And what did he mean that there'll be more tests?"

"I don't know", said Manny, "and personally, I don't give a rat's ass. That guy's a monster, and he has to be stopped he really does damage to the city. Even if it kills me, I will stop him, and I will find out who he is!"

"…Okay", said El Gato Plata, who then pulled out his cell phone, and called his and Frida's father, "Hey, Dad, Manny and I found Frida. But before you bring her home, you know a good cosmetic surgeon?"


	8. the Absolute Last Chapter, I Swear!

_**A few hours later, the hospital rooftop**_

"So how's Frida?"

"The doctor says a little liposuction and she'll be fine."

On the rooftop of the Miracle City Hospital, El Tigre and El Gato Plata stared at the city, seeing the people walk on by, thinking about what had just happened.

"Manny?"

"Yeah, Alex?"

"You remember what Frida asked me a few hours ago?"

"When she asked you if you really thought she had a fat ass?"

"No, the other thing she asked me."

"You mean when she asked if you were gonna stay here? Yeah."

"Well, after today, I gave it some serious thought, and reconsidered what I said earlier. Frida really needs a brother to be there for her, if something like this happen again. And you need me too."

"Huh?"

"Hey, think about, if this El Arana guy is as dangerous as you've heard he was, you may need all the help you can get to take him down. So what do you say? You want a partner to defeat that sleaze ball?"

"Does Batman usually team up with Superman?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

And with a simple hand shake, Manny Rivera found himself a new ally in his crusade against El Arana.

_**Miracle City Police Station Holding Cell**_

After they had been arrested for kidnapping, Blood Lechuza and Black Cuervo were placed in a special holding cell, awaiting their upcoming trail.

"I can't believe it", Blood Lechuza mumbled to himself, his fingers running thru his hair, "I had an accomplice this time, and I still lost! Does God hate me or something?"

"How do you think I feel?" asked Cuervo, "My one chance to beat Rivera, and he still beats me!"

"Quit your whining! At least have the courtesy of keeping that big mouth of yours shut!"

But while the two cousins argued, the wall of their jail cell suddenly blew up, knocking the two of their benches. When the smoke cleared, there, among the wreckage, stood Dr. Chipotle, Jr.

"Hey, who's the bionic midget?" asked Blood Lechuza.

"I'm not a mideget!" yelled the evil boy genius, who then regained his calm and said, "So, Cuervo, the rumors I heard about you coming back are true. What happened, you get sick of wherever you were, and came back to this pit?"

"You wish, Diego. So what's with the business suit? You a crime lord or something?"

"Oh, far from it, my dear. You see, while you were gone, I underwent some…changes. And, I've recently decided that I can't take down our mutual nemesis alone, and am now on a recruitment drive. You may join if you want, or you can just stay here and probably wait to be sent to real prison and be one of the bigger prisoner's bitches. It's totally up to you."

"Well, since I don't wanna get gang raped by a bunch of sex starved convicts, I'll take your offer", said Blood Lechuza.

"Me, too", said Cuervo, "You have no idea how much I wanna kill Rivera."

"Then we're all in agreement", said Chipotle, "now, we just need five more members to complete our little group…"

_**The End?**_

**Sorry again for the delay guys. Anyway, this is gonna be my last El Tigre story for awhile, but don't worry, I'll be back in time to reveal El Arana's identity real soon. It's just that right now, I'm working on my Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic, and I'm gonna be working on a Ninja Turtles fanfic soon, so consider this my break from El Tigre.**

**Sailor Uranus: You are so not returning to this show.**

**Sailor Neptune: Yes, how do we know you won't forget about this.**

**Yeah, well at least I didn't try to kill a teenage girl just to save the future, then try to kill Sailor Moon for protecting her, now did I?**

**Sailor Neptune:…He's got us there, Amara.**

**Sailor Uranus: Fine, you win this round, but we'll be back!**

**And I'll be waiting....**


End file.
